


If I say I am I get it

by moodorbs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Trans David (Camp Camp), Trans Max (Camp Camp), if you think this is maxvid you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/pseuds/moodorbs
Summary: Max finds out something important.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	If I say I am I get it

"I'm not going into the water, and that's final," you say through gritted teeth. David, who's crouched down to be at eye level with you (probably something from the child development books you've seen him reading, some bullshit method to 'facilitate clear communication' or other mumbo jumbo in the same vein) frowns a bit in what you think is supposed to be a display of sympathy.  
"But Max, I promise it's not scary! Look, Nikki's having fun!"  
He points to Nikki, who, admittedly, does seem to be enjoying herself. Then again, Nikki could probably find something she deemed entertaining to do with a stick and a pile of literal shit. You roll your eyes and state as much to David, who just sighs. "Well, I have a pair of swim trunks from the lost and found, if that's what you need. Let me know if you want to try them on."  
"I won't."  
David walks off to the lifeguard's chair to monitor what's going on and you settle down on a log and slip into thought.  
It's not that you don't have a perfectly functional swimsuit of your own back in your tent, because you do. The problem is that it's a one-piece, some frilly pink number with a batshit insane amount of rhinestones and matching goggles that look like butterfly wings framing your face. You tried them on once at home when your nanny needed to know if they fit so she could pack them for camp, but the image of you in your bedroom mirror dressed up like a goddamn Flower Scout is more than enough nightmare fuel for one lifetime, thanks.  
It's bad enough that Nikki was here this year, too, but at the very least she didn't question your change of name and just rolled with it like she does with everything. You don't think she even remembers you from last year, which is understandable, seeing as you were Priyanka and wore skirts and tried your hardest to just fit in. It didn't work, so when this summer rolled around and you had to fill out your own enrollment forms (again) you just scrawled Max and sent it to Camp Campbell instead of where your parents wanted you to go. (Not that they really cared that much. As long as you put in appearances at dinners and events you could basically do whatever you wanted.)  
You probably could go in topless, you think, as you don't have much that could be called a chest yet, but it hurts and if someone hit you in the wrong spot roughhousing you might have some uncomfortable things to explain. It's not like you really even want to go in, anyway. You can just use the pool when you get back home to check water-related activities off the list of obligatory summer photo opportunities for the relatives to coo over. And in any case, you have a book to finish.  
You're not even halfway into Bone yet--you've only just met the dragon--but you do have to admit, Neil has a better taste in books than you'd think. The plot is engaging, the art is fucking fantastic, and you kind of think Fone Bone has a point with all his attempts to get rich. Why not go for the big guns?  
The Bones are reuniting when you hear a shriek and jolt up to see Nikki struggling in the water. It looks like she's got her foot caught in one of the chains anchoring the big wooden platform at the center of Lake Lilac and she's having trouble staying afloat. David's lifeguard whistle blows and he runs in, speeding towards the middle of the lake. Once he's there, he gives Nikki a flotation device to hang onto and dives underwater, coming up for air every minute or so until he's got her foot untangled and Nikki's hugging him tightly.  
As soon as David reaches the shore you run up to him, yelling at Nikki to tell you if she's okay. She's recovered already, you're glad to notice, and has somehow scrambled her way up to sitting on David's shoulders and grinning. David lets her down on the sand and you pester him until he grins and says Nikki will be fine just as she hacks up a bit of water and rushes back into the lake. He turns to try to tell her not to go in just yet, but she's already halfway back to the platform and he decides it's futile.  
That's when he takes his sopping wet camp tee off and goes to find Gwen. You're not really sure what you're seeing, and it's not until later, when he and Gwen are talking about what just happened and he's still shirtless, towel wrapped around his head, when you can confirm it.  
There's two scars on David's chest, right under his pecs, adding a chapter to the narrative you've built of David that's one you didn't expect, one that brings the two of you a little closer together in the last way you'd thought possible.  
Maybe you'll get in the water next time.


End file.
